1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, especially that of the herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO2012/002096 A1 discloses, inter alia, 1,2,4-triazine-3,5-dione-6-carbonylcyclohexanediones and 1,2,4-triazine-3,5-dione-6-carbonylpyrazoles as herbicides. However, the compounds known from these documents do not always have adequate herbicidal efficacy and/or compatibility with crop plants.
It has now been found that 1,2,4-triazine-3,5-dione-6-carboxamides are of particularly good suitability as herbicides.